1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for setting display parameters, and particularly to a white balance correction method for a display.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually when setting the white balance of a display, a user will manually adjust the intensity of the red, green, and blue color components of the display by using a colorimeter and a color-difference meter. That is, settings are done manually using the user subjective judgment to adjust the colors using the color image on the screen and the reference color data provided by the colorimeter and color-difference meter.
However, it is difficult or at least troublesome to adjust white balance by using the above mentioned method.
Therefore, a simple white balance correction method is desired.